The Post-Platonic Permutation Nocturnal Visitation
by rx9872
Summary: What happens after Sheldon turns Amy down.


Sheldon awoke to rapid knocking at his front door. As he shuffled sleepily across the living room, he wondered how Penny and Leonard could continually lose their key and what they could possibly need at this hour of the night. Always cautious, Sheldon looked through the peephole just to confirm his roommate's identity.

"Amy?" Sheldon thought in surprise, hastily undoing the chain and lock. "Amy! What are you doing here?" he asked. "It's almost 3 in the morning!"

"I had to s-s-see you, S-s-sheldon", Amy explained, shivering and looking very bedraggled, dressed in only her nightgown and jacket.

"Amy, you're freezing!" Sheldon said as he ushered her into the apartment. "Get in here and let me fix you some tea." He took her jacket from her and led her to the couch. "What on earth are you thinking, traipsing about in the night like this?"

Amy allowed herself to be settled into her usually spot on the sofa. "I just r-r-really n-n-need to t-t-talk to you."

"Well, we'll have none of that until we get you warmed up. Let me put the kettle on and I'll get you a blanket." Sheldon hurried into the kitchen and put the teapot on to boil. He then went into the hall closet and retrieved his new Star Wars Snuggie. He came back to the couch and slipped Amy's arms in and tucked it up around her neck. He noticed that she had just slipped on her orthopedic shoes without any socks or stockings and had bare legs. He went to the bedroom and got a pair of his thickest socks.

"Really, woman!" he exclaimed, exasperated, as he removed her shoes and slipped on the socks up to her knees. "Have you taken complete leave of your senses?" Amy just looked at him, then lowered her eyes and shrugged, snuggling down into the blanket, trying to get warm.

Sheldon went in the kitchen and got their mugs down and selected some tea from the box. He brought their hot beverages (clearly needed, as Amy was obviously upset) back to the coffee table and set them down. He turned to tear into Amy for putting herself at risk by being out alone late at night and not being suitably dressed for the cold temperatures, when he noticed she had fallen asleep. As he looked down at her sweet face, gentle and relaxed, he sighed. He had realized over the past weeks that he had not treated her as well as he could have in their relationship. Getting over her had been the hardest thing he had ever done. He had momentarily been tempted to accept her offer of being his girlfriend again but he just couldn't bear the thought of letting her in and having her leave him a second time. It just hurt too much.

Sheldon sat down and turned on the end table lamp. He rested his hand on her arm and gently shook her. "Amy," he said softly. "Amy, wake up. Your tea is ready."

Amy opened her eyes and blinked a few times, orienting herself to where she was. She sat up quickly and tried to regain some composure. "Thank you, Sheldon", she said, accepting her familiar yellow mug.

They sat in silence a few moments, sipping their tea. Shortly, Amy leaned forward and put her mug down on the table. She pulled her arms out of the Snuggie and folded the top half across her lap. She took a deep breath and let it out in a long exhale before she began.

"I want to apologize for disturbing you in the middle of the night, Sheldon, but I couldn't sleep and I had to talk to you." Sheldon put his mug down as well and turned to face her. Amy continued. "When you said tonight that you needed me to just be your friend, it hurt so much, I could hardly breathe." Sheldon pursed his lips but let her go on. "I realized then how much it must have hurt you when I asked for a break from our relationship. Spending time with you today reminded me of how much you mean to me… how much I value you. I realize now that I asked for a break because I was frustrated you were not who I imagined you to be. In wishing for things I had always thought were part of a romantic relationship, I was losing sight of the wonderful things that we have together, that are uniquely ours. In continually looking for you to be who I wanted you to be, I lost sight of the wonderful man that you are." Amy shyly touched Sheldon on the arm and then put her hand back in her lap.

Amy started to blink rapidly, fighting back tears. "Sheldon… what we have together is rare. Two people who are as compatible as we are seldom find each other. There are things I will always want from our relationship that you may not be ready or even able to give, but I am willing to deal with that if we can be together. I'm going to try one more time and if you say no, I'll understand and try to move on." She turned to face him directly. "Sheldon, I love you… so much. I want to be your girlfriend and if you take me back, I promise I will never leave you again."

Sheldon took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He exhaled and looked at her. "Amy, I do realize how perfectly matched we are. I didn't want to admit it, but I was devastated when you broke up with me. I want you back in my life, but your promise not to leave isn't enough." He stood up and turned away. Amy put her head down and started to quietly cry as Sheldon walked across the room. She turned her head in curiosity as she heard Sheldon behind her. She saw him opening a wall safe and taking out a lock box. He crossed the room and set the box down on the island in the kitchen. After working the combination, he took a small object out of the box and walked back to the couch.

Sheldon stood with the object hidden in his large hand. "Amy… a promise not to leave isn't good enough. I need something more binding." With that, Sheldon knelt down on one knee and opened the velvet box, showing Amy the ring inside. "Amy Farrah Fowler, will you marry me?"

Amy's eyes went wide with shock. She gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth. She started to laugh and to cry all at the same time. "Oh, my god! Yes! Yes, Sheldon! Yes!" she shouted as she threw her arms around him.

Sheldon, usually not tolerant of such displays of physical affection, threw caution to the wind and embraced his new fiancée. After a brief hug, he got up and sat next to Amy on the couch. He took the ring out of the box and gently grasped Amy's hand. Tears streamed down her face as she saw the sight she never thought she'd see…. Sheldon Cooper putting a ring on her finger. Sheldon pulled her against him and leaned back against the couch, neither saying a word.

Amy was content to stay there forever, basking in the happiness this moment brought, however, Sheldon had other ideas. "Amy, although I know this is a momentous occasion, it IS almost four in the morning and I'm getting pretty sleepy."

"Oh. Oh, I'm sorry, Sheldon. I should be going," Amy said as she sat up and started removing the blanket from her legs. She got up before Sheldon could stop her. He stood and grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. "Amy. Would you stay with me tonight?"

Amy almost fainted. Sheldon had taken her back, asked her to marry him, and now was inviting her to sleep with him? It was almost too good to be true. The magnitude of this moment overtook her and she blushed and cast her eyes down. "I'd like that."

"Good," Sheldon replied simply. "Come on then." He turned off the lamp and led Amy by the hand to his bedroom. When they got inside, Sheldon said, "I usually sleep in the middle but I can scoot over for you."

"Oh, OK," Amy said awkwardly, not quite sure what to do. Sheldon walked across the room and turned the covers down for her. "You can sleep on this side."

Amy walked over, put her glasses on the nightstand, and got in bed, unable to contain the smile spreading across her face. Sheldon got in bed beside her and turned off the light. They lay there silently for a few moments, both taking in the life-altering decision they had made tonight.

Sheldon turned to Amy in the near darkness. "Would you like to cuddle?" he asked. "I'd like that," Amy replied, sliding closer to him. Sheldon raised his arm to allow Amy to lay on his chest. She rested there for a moment and said, "This is nice. I can hear your heartbeat."

"Good night, Amy. I love you."

"Good night, Sheldon. I love you, too."


End file.
